User talk:Shadowed Crystal/Archive 4
"Before I decided to hit someone on the head with a brick, I thought it would be a good idea to finish it up." -Me Well if you couldn't tell from my wonderful quote/title, I'm done with it. I wont specify what it is because,'' I. dont. wanna. if you don't know, well i'll just say this. Your going to be doomed for life. No help in asking me what it is because I won't tell you :P Oh, and no asking for it yet either. You get it on your birthday or when I get lazy. One or the other. your birthday already passed.... Well later ~~ Was it really worth all the [[Poisonshade|''pain?]] 02:13, September 27, 2013 (UTC) re: awww you wanna kill him already? ;.; well he's your cat so you can do what you want with him. 19:47, September 27, 2013 (UTC) re: well I died last year so that doesn't count :p Was it really worth all the [[Poisonshade|''pain?]] 03:04, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Just to prove how lazy I am, Here I don't want to do it later. Like I said, I have given it to you on your birthday or the day I just got lazy. Btw, just putting this out there, I HATED doing ciel's hair and gloves so dont blame me if they look like shit. and do you know how to make sigies? Was it really worth all the [[Poisonshade|''pain?]] 00:53, September 29, 2013 (UTC) o_o yes very much it has. 19:05, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Crow gave me permission because I couldn't think of anything.Birdpaw the beast (talk) 12:37, October 16, 2013 (UTC) re: xD thanks dearie~ — [[User:~Leafy~|''♪ Onion ♪]] [[User talk:~Leafy~|"Not]] [[User:~Spottedpool~|interested"...]] [[User:Shadow Force|or]] [http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Luneth 'whatever] 00:35, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: About Kits So can I have 5 and all of them make it? 17:50, October 25, 2013 (UTC) But can they all make it? :O 18:10, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay I was planning to give 2 to different users, Thanks boo xo. 18:13, October 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: sebastian is sexy 19:31, October 29, 2013 (UTC) this weird person says... get back in chat 03:06, November 1, 2013 (UTC) re: fine there >:C -flies off- 00:56, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: When I was thinking about it all weekend. I was at a youth gathering in Eutis...So I wouldnt be on a computer. I should have given a notice im sorry >.< but I think Wed? Or tomorrow 22:23, November 4, 2013 (UTC) a message hi there you might not know me but i am friends with leafy and i know you guys are best friends but i think that leafy is starting to hate me alot so can you say that sorry for the bad things i had done to her which i relly dont know why cause she is starting to think that i was never born and if your on i want to get a chance to know you cause i have not starting to make any friends more lately so thank you and take care squirtle72Squirtle72 (talk) 15:38, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ....hey Crys S:) I'm just visiting for nostalgia, but I saw you left a message? Ω Raven Ω I'm back babeh 21:01, November 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: hey ,saw your message lol XD lov it also but if we get a chance to know each other just to let you know that i might not be on all the time because my mother makes me do chores alot so yeah lol. but i will promise you this i am still kind of new here so i do not know alot here so i do not know how like you do moving pictures or color so if i see you online we can talk on privite massage , so good bye and take care bro!! : ) oh sorry lol and this message right of top of me is from squirtle72 btw call me squirts lol Squirtle72 (talk) 02:48, November 8, 2013 (UTC) happy -early- birfday bby Squirtz uploaded this for me crossdressing ciel, grell, and sebastian is fun ilu2 23:01, November 8, 2013 (UTC) hey crys ,happy b-day i gave you little gift lol check my profile : ) squits aka squirtle72Squirtz Swag' 01:12, November 9, 2013 (UTC) lol really hope you will like the picture well if its too blury tell and i will retake it if not hope you enjoy it bro!happy bday squirtle72 'Squirtz Swag' 01:34, November 9, 2013 (UTC) re: hm? -late sorry i had to go before- I don't know, chat works fine for me .o. 04:06, November 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: oh ;-; maybe try a different Internet browser? or switch devices? 04:11, November 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: you are very welcome lol dont you just love ciel well most likely sabastian ~~<3crys squitle72'Squirtz Swag' 13:15, November 9, 2013 (UTC) lol dont you just love ciel so much,well yeah sabastian also but ciel i mostly focuss on lol squitle72'Squirtz Swag' 23:43, November 9, 2013 (UTC) well i still love my baby ciel the most lol XDDD squirtle72'Squirtz Swag' 15:56, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ;D HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAVE LOTS OF FUN AND SMILE LOADS BECAUSE BIRTHDAYS ARE ALL ABOUT SMILES AND FUN lolnothey'rereallyaboutpresentsandcake love you and have a great day c: please tell me I got the day right again I love you shad-o<3333333333333333 Fez 16:26, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry omg I couldnt access a computer on Sunday! Happy Birfday boo! They are going to be born today and lets just say they were born yesterday<3 21:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) re: 8D 03:56, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! ^^^^ My names Scarlet or Carly! I'm sorta new here :P I was wondering if I could change up the words of one of your old sigs and use it as my own? I could credit u on my profile page if you wanted. ;) ScarletFeather78 (talk) 22:00, November 19, 2013 (UTC) About so you like spiders huh...well i like cats/bunnies and reptiles are my top ones and i am in leafys school well she punches me,kicks,pinch,scratch,steels my food,and throws stuff at me...well we are still friends ans i bet you and leafy have alot in common and are bestys well leafy does not like me as much as she likes you and wow i thought me and her where best friends and now we are just normal fiends lol not really well shenice to mee but more to you anyways i am a girl just to let you know and i like to draw,swim,party,eating icecream well lol send me a message if you read this ,bye. squirtle72'Squirtz Swag' 00:11, December 3, 2013 (UTC) forget the message i said about leafy well she does punchand pinch and you know that other stuff but today she told me that we are best friends lol squirtle72'Squirtz Swag' 22:51, December 3, 2013 (UTC) re: lucky .o. I started playing near the beginning of october (well actually, it was exactly 2 months ago) and right now i didn't even get my partner and I to evolve yet amg i'm so slow xD 17:37, December 6, 2013 (UTC) same thing happened to me. after defeating the guild, my partner stepped near/on idk the lake after teddiursa evolved, and the voice said he nor I could evolve. ;-; 04:15, December 7, 2013 (UTC) 8D I evolved Cecil into a Leafeon and Kain into Typhlosion today c: And I recruited Dialga, Palkia, Manaphy, Cresselia, and Azelf 8D and I had no school today because of the snow my life is awesome 17:03, December 10, 2013 (UTC) gabriel is dead hey,i saw at your profile like a friendship between you and leafy.well i hope i get to see mines no one had ever wrote a letter about me ono.so i hope i get to see you (no rush ok) lol ,well see ya around :) squirtle72'Squirtz Swag' 02:18, December 17, 2013 (UTC) leggy is dead hey man ;;;;) 04:42, December 17, 2013 (UTC) leggy is deader than dead no I don't want none of ur time I don't want no scrubs scrubs is a man who's gonna get no love from me hanging out the passenger's side of his best friend's ride tryin to holler at me holler at meeeeee 04:44, December 17, 2013 (UTC) leggy will you shut up before i burn your body im already going insane from blowing up balloons the past hour noo staaaaar nooooo staaaaaaaar nooooo staaaaaars noooooo staaaaaaar no I don't want no scrubs scrubs is a guy who can get no love from me henging out the passenger's side of his best friend's ride, trying to holler at meeeee trying to holler at meeee, holler at meeeee, trying to holler at meeeee, ooooooooohhhhhhh ooooooooohhhhhhhh aaaaoohhhhhhhh eeeeeeeeeyyyyyy oooooooooooooooo eeeeyyyyyyyy-aaaaaaaahhhhhhh 04:46, December 17, 2013 (UTC) as if i will don't breathe in the helium 04:49, December 17, 2013 (UTC) screw you too i hope a dementor sucks out your soul if u have a shortie but u wont show luuuuv 04:51, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Stoem is almighty no heading hahaha oh wait there is shoot because he can be :C he is amazing and stuff and things and i could explain but just his personality is cool and stuff and wow yeah expalining is fun 19:09, December 23, 2013 (UTC) yeah he is 19:11, December 23, 2013 (UTC) yes he is plus his personality is awesome and complex and i love complexity and he is awesome. wait you watch hetalia wat 00:05, December 24, 2013 (UTC) oh i don't eatch any other animes besides bleach from time to time but it's hard to catch up, im not the anime person 00:07, December 24, 2013 (UTC) cartoons are boss, but still i love hetalia 00:13, December 24, 2013 (UTC) no 00:17, December 24, 2013 (UTC) why dont u find out by yourself 00:19, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hiccup is dead because i said so 00:20, December 24, 2013 (UTC) re: do the side story things c: I'm on Igglybuff's Prodigy ouo 03:33, December 24, 2013 (UTC) oh pffft i don't know then recruit shaymin and phione and the others idk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120123090137/rosepichu/images/1/1b/Yaoming.jpg 19:09, December 24, 2013 (UTC) go get heatran then -yaomingfacesincei'mlazy- also in the japanese version of dissidia final fantasy the onion knight has the same voice actor as grell i knew i heard grell's voice somewhere before i started watching the show omg -chokes- 21:48, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh Well then time to download a new game http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120123090137/rosepichu/images/1/1b/Yaoming.jpg 23:09, December 24, 2013 (UTC) i've officially been scarred for life If you ever stumble across a yaoi anime/manga called Okane Ga Nai (or "No Money" in America), do '''not' read/watch it, it will scar you for life ;-; Hence the title I put ;-; I also found out the difference between Yaoi and Shounen Ai today \(*o*)/ Turns out, Shounen Ai (a.k.a. "Boy's Love") is where the relationship is only shown, where it's fluffy, cute, kisses, snuggles, cuddles, and overall it's adorableee~. 8DDD But yaoi now, is actually porn, and it shows what goes on in bed and the more "complex" stuff and and and fnjkdhvghrtb hnnnnnnnn http://i2.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/199/693/disgusted-mother-of-god.png 20:49, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Least you had a chance http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120123090137/rosepichu/images/1/1b/Yaoming.jpg, I didn't get anything because my mom's gonna get me something later ffff 02:43, December 27, 2013 (UTC) and also Ayase is played by Jun Fukuyama, which is Grell's voice actor. I cried. Literally ;-; 05:03, December 27, 2013 (UTC) re: because ayase is cute c: 23:32, December 28, 2013 (UTC) yes 00:15, December 29, 2013 (UTC) kay that came out wrong http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120123090137/rosepichu/images/1/1b/Yaoming.jpg I meant kay I'll prove it to you kbhcf xD 23:06, December 29, 2013 (UTC)